


12:30am

by asexualjuliet



Series: Freaks & Geeks Modern AU [4]
Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Sam Weir, Asexuality, Gen, Just gonna uhhhhh project all my insecurities onto Sam Weir for a sec, Sam Weir: Exists, Texting, me: it’s free real estate, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: sam weir to maureen sampsonsam: kinda sick and tired of being a fake queer :////sam: gonna regret sending this text later but i’m on that 12:30am high where all my insecurities are just right out in the open for me to fixate on :))))))Or, i project my insecurities onto Sam Weir
Relationships: Maureen Sampson & Sam Weir
Series: Freaks & Geeks Modern AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588621
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	12:30am

**Author's Note:**

> Listen up folks Sam is ACE and I love him for it, which means I’m always projecting my identity onto him which is usually a lot of fun but I wrote this at 10:30pm which is like the beginning of the witching hour of insecurity so...
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

**_sam weir_ ** _ to  _ **_maureen sampson_ **

**sam:** kinda sick and tired of being a fake queer :////

**sam:** gonna regret sending this text later but i’m on that 12:30am high where all my insecurities are just right out in the open for me to fixate on :))))))

**maureen:** dude… :(

**sam:** can’t hear you over the sound of my insecurities!!

**maureen:** fucking mood but you’re not a “fake queer” dude

**maureen:** you’re ace as FUCK and that’s awesome ok? and being ace as fuck makes you queer as fuck if you want to identify that way

**sam:** i know i’m queer but i’m scared other people will get mad if I say that because i only like girls

**maureen:** screw other people!! they fucking suck

**sam:** is it bad if i say i wish i liked boys?

**sam:** i know gay and bi and pan people face a lot of shit that i don’t have to deal with because i pass as straight but

**sam:** if i liked boys i’d be definitely queer

**sam:** instead of in this kind of in-between space where i’m too queer to be straight and too straight to be queer

**maureen:** it’s fine to say that

**sam:** it’s just like

**sam:** my identity is up for debate to whoever knows i’m ace, even other queer people

**maureen:** i know

**sam:** and i kind of feel like a baby bringing it up because i’m cis and het and white and i have so much privilege but it makes me feel like shit to know that there are always gonna be people who think i’m a special snowflake or too young to know who i am

**maureen:** you’re not a baby

**sam:** i just feel like i can’t call myself queer or people will get mad?? and it fucking sucks

**sam:** because i am! i’m queer and i’ve known that since i was twelve and i’m still scared to say it out loud

**maureen:** you’re queer

**maureen:** and i want you to know that you’re allowed to be whoever the fuck you are and if people don’t like that they can fucking suck it

**sam:** try telling that to my ~absolute need to be liked by everyone i’ve ever met~

**maureen:** i know

**maureen:** just know you’re valid ok?

**maureen:** and i love you dude

**sam:** I love you too maureen <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
